


Bulletproof

by BTRlover2211 (LabRatsWhore)



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Missing Children, Rape, Teen Pregnancy, shit bre writes, the roleplay that this was based on was deleted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/BTRlover2211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breana and Danny Davenport. Davenport's two biological children, who are the fourth and fifth bionics. But, they were kidnapped when their siblings Adam, Bree and Chase and them were little. Hope was lost of them being found, but now, things change. With the past being brought back by a phone call, and one thing done changing everything, along with the arrival of two new girls at Mission Creek, something, or rather someone, helps find them. But it's different now, because of everything that happened, things can never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So before the Prologue, let me tell you a little bit about the story. It's an alternate timeline from The Fallen Universe, and Going Under, plus the unfinished Prologue to another fic, Blatant Miseriah. For those stories and more, see my Regular/Non- backup account, BTRlover2211.
> 
> With Breana and Danny having been kidnapped by someone when Adam, Bree, Chase and them were little, (Adam- 6, Bree- 5, Chase and Marcus- 4, Danny and Breana- 3), Adam, Bree and Chase don't remember them mostly, Amy had left when it was clear that they weren't going to be found anytime soon because she couldn't handle it. Davenport had given up after, but he had to take care of Adam, Bree and Chase. Marcus will play a role in the fic, you just have to find out later on.
> 
> This fic is based on and inspired by one of the Roleplays I'm doing on fanfiction.net, so yeah.
> 
> Now, to the Prologue!

**Prologue: One Night, Everything Changes.**

Dr. Davenport yawned as he put the kids to bed in their capsules. First Adam, then Bree, and Chase. Afterwards, he picked up Breana and Danny and took them upstairs to sleep in regular beds for that night. "Hey Amy." Davenport told his wife, kissing her quickly as he went to the kids room. "Goodnight daddy." Breana tells him as he places her in her bed. She talked like an older kid because of her Super Smarts, which were part of her bionics.

"Goodnight Angel." Davenport said, kissing her forehead as she yawned before starting to drift off to sleep. He smiled a little as he went to Danny's bed, which was in the same room. "Goodnight Danny." Davenport told him. "Goo' 'ight Daddy." Danny answered him, starting to fall asleep as well.

Davenport smiled to himself before turning off the light in their bedroom before leaving the room. They were his kids, in every way. Genetically, creatively, and in personality. Though they were still little so it was kinda hard to tell.

He never imagined what would happen that night, and he never would have wanted to.

Later that night, deep into the am, after Davenport, Amy and the kids had long gone to bed, a man snuck into the house, having a sleepy four year old little boy with him. Eddy, the house security system was off  'sleeping' or as he would say, getting his 'beauty sleep.'

The four year old whimpered sleepily. "Marcus, be quiet please." The man says. Marcus nodded a little and almost fell asleep standing up. The man quietly and stealthily went to Breana and Danny's bedroom, being as quiet as possible to not wake them up. Especially Breana because of her Super Hearing.

Once inside, the man picked up Danny first from his bed, and then Breana from hers. He then took them and Marcus out to his truck, putting Marcus in the passenger seat and the other two in the back. He drove off back to his place, laughing menacingly to himself.


	2. Prologue Pt. 2

**Prologue Pt. II: Aftermaths**

The next morning, Amy woke up first, almost knowing something was wrong. She could feel it in the air. She quickly walked to Breana and Danny's room since they were the youngest, trying not to let Donald know of her worry. Once Amy walked into the bedroom and saw Breana and Danny gone, she screamed in horror.

"Amy, what's wrong?!" Davenport ran out of their shared bedroom, having heard her scream. "Breana and Danny... my babies, they're gone!" Amy started crying and slid to the floor on her knees. "Oh My god, no." Davenport kneeled next to her on the floor, starting to cry himself as he rubbed Amy's back.

"It's ok, we'll find them. We just have to have hope." Davenport tried to console Amy, still rubbing her back. She just cried harder and shook her head. "My babies, who would've done something like this?" She squeaked, tears running down her face rapidly. "I.. I don't know." Davenport said quietly. He never though of anything like this happening. Nobody ever does.

Davenport sighed as he hugged Amy, holding her tight against her chest. He then moved some of her hair out of her face. "I love you ok, and we'll get through this, no matter what." Davenport tells Amy, kissing her. He treated the kiss as it might break her more than she's already broke in these few minutes.

Amy kissed back softly, continuing to cry. Davenport sighed as he wiped away some of his tears before kissing Amy's away. She smiled at him just enough. "Let's go check on Adam, Bree and Chase, ok? To see if they're sill ok. And I'll see if I can find anything on the security footage." Davenport said, standing up as he picked up Amy. She nodded a little, leaning into him.

Davenport walked with her to the lab. One down there, they could see that Adam, Bree, and Chase were still sleeping soundly in their capsules. "At least they're ok." Amy sighed, feeling her heart break at the thought of what could've happened to Breana and Danny. Davenport nods. "Yeah." He sighed.

Amy nods and leans into him again, holding on his neck. "How are we going to tell them?" She asked, referring to Adam, Bree and Chase, who were surprisingly still asleep, even Chase, who, like Breana has Super Hearing as part of his bionics. "I don't know, but we should look at the security footage. God knows Eddy wouldn't of done anything." Davenport sighs, going and sitting in his chair in the lab with Amy sitting on his lap.

As they watched the security footage, there was nothing really that could be used as evidence to know who kidnapped Breana and Danny. Since it was fairly dark, all that could be seen was the outline of two figures, obviously male, one an adult and the other a little boy, the older one taking what they knew was Breana and Danny.

"I hate this. I just want them back. Our poor babies." Amy cried. Davenport nods. "I know, I do too." He tells her, still trying to be quiet as to not wake up Adam, Bree or Chase.

"Can't we call the police or something?" Amy asked. Davenport shook his head. "If the police come, they might find my lab, and then we'd be in really big trouble." He sighed. "It'll be ok, things like this can happen, but for now, we'll keep our eyes open and watch for anything suspicious and I'll put the house on security lockdown." Davenport tries to console Amy. She just nods and holds on to him again.

They stayed like that for who knows how long, and Amy started crying again. A little voice could be heard from next to them. "Mommy, Dr. Dadenport, why are you crying? Where's Bre'na and Danny?" The little boy known as Chase asked. He most likely let himself out of his capsule.

Amy sighed harshly and looked at Davenport for help. He just sighed and picked up Chase to sit on his lap with Amy. "Well, Chase, let's just say they went on long vacation to Grandma's house." Davenport tells him, not knowing what else to say.

Chase looked up at Davenport. "Grandma's house?" He asks in his adorable little voice. Amy nods. "Yeah, they're at Grandma's house." She said, backing up Davenport even though she knew it wasn't true and lying, especially to little kids, is wrong. But Adam, Bree, and Chase, and Breana and Danny as well, they were still innocent little kids. They didn't deserve to know about all the bad people in the world.

Chase nodded and hugged Amy and Davenport. A few minutes later, Adam and Bree woke up and let themselves out of their capsules as well, probably having learned that from Chase since he has Super Smarts.

After the Good mornings were said, Amy and Davenport looked at each other. ' _Well, here goes nothing.'_ They both thought, being able to read each other's minds.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: 11 Years, No Leads.**

It's been 11 years since the night Breana and Danny went missing, 11 long, worryful, miserable years. For Amy and Davenport at least. Adam, Bree, and Chase have long forgotten their two twin little siblings, having been only 6, 5, and 4 when they went missing. Amy left two years after, once it was clear that Breana and Danny weren't going to be found anytime soon. She only left a note, that very note which Davenport had always kept, even now.

As time went on, Davenport knew he had to take care of Adam, Bree and Chase, even with how much he missed Amy. So, to 'move on', after years of sulking, he married Tasha Dooley, even though him and Amy were still married because of how she left. Afterwards, she moved in with him along with her son Leo. They've never talked about his dad and nobody's ever asked. Soon after, Leo found Adam, Bree and Chase and the lab they were in. And then Tasha found out as well. Then, Adam, Bree and Chase were allowed to go to school with Leo, still all of them unknowing of Breana and Danny ever existing.

Davenport sighed as he sat at his computer, absentmindedly working in his lab while the kids were at school. Tasha and Leo had gone on a vacation together for the time being, so he was starting to be alone again. Alone like after Amy left. Davenport was still unhappy, almost depressed about it, but he hid it with his inventions. It helped some, plus, that way no one would know and he could just pretend he was fine. Which made sure that he didn't have to speak about what happened to Breana and Danny because that would hurt too much for him.

Meanwhile, Adam, Bree and Chase were at school for the time being. The bell rang and Bree went to her locker, followed by Adam and Chase going to their lockers. Marcus waved to Adam as he went to his locker. "Hey Adam." He says. "Hi Marcus." Adam answered.

"What are you doing?" Marcus asked. "I was just getting my stuff to go back home." Adam answered. "Cool." Marcus says. Adam nodded and Bree walked up to them with Chase following. "Come on Adam, I think Mr. Davenport is waiting for us." Bree told Adam.

"Ok." Adam told Bree, closing his locker and waving to Marcus before following Bree. Once outside, Adam, Bree and Chase waited for Davenport's car to pull up.

 ~Bulletproof~

Once he was home, Marcus went to check on Breana and Danny. Breana was leaning into Danny, who had his arms around her. She was fairly thinner than she should have been, and she and Danny both had visible bruises. "Are you guys ok?" Marcus asked them as he walked into the room they were being held in. Danny nodded a little. "We're ok." He answered. ' _For now.'_   He added in his head. Breana nodded, leaning into Danny more.

"Good. I was a little worried about leaving you guy today." Marcus told them. Danny nodded and Breana looked up at him as to ask 'Why?'. She didn't really talk much, not anymore. "My dad's been working on something, and I don't trust him." Marcus explained. Breana and Danny nodding, frowning and Danny wrapped his arms around Breana tighter. Danny thought of something, and was going to say, but instead dismissed it. Breana then looked up at Marcus.

Marcus smiled at Breana and she smiled lightly at him. Marcus his his worry as he looked over at the walls of the room.

Breana placed her hand on the locket she had. She's had it since before her and Danny ended up their, and it was the only thing she had of their family besides how both her and Danny remembered their parents, and their older Brothers and Sister. Even though Breana and Danny remembered, it was quite vague given how long they had been missing. Eleven years.

"I'll be right back, ok guys." Marcus told the two before leaving. He didn't like how his dad took them, but he had no choice given how his dad is and the fact that he was only four when the initial kidnapping happened. He sighed as he walked up to his bedroom, putting his backpack on as he did so.

Once Marcus left, Breana started to tear up again as she remembered when her and Danny were little. Danny instinctively wrapped his arms around her again, trying to comfort her. She started to cry a little and Danny frowned deeply, holding her tight against his chest. He let her cry, something she had tried not to, as doing that would show her weakness to the bad man.

"I want to see mom again, you know that?" Breana asked though tears. "I know, I do too. I promise we will, someday." Danny answered her, kissing her forehead. Afterwards, Breana started to drift off to sleep in Danny's arms and he started to fall asleep as well, worried about what was next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know this is a bit of a short chapter, but at least it's a chapter, well an update. It sets up the storyline anways without cramming too much into the chapter for now. Plus it's 864 words without that author's note, so it's not too bad. Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter and have a good day, well night.
> 
> Xoxo, Breana.


	4. Chapter 2

~Bulletproof~

**Chapter 2: The Phone Call**

 A little while later, Davenport was down in the lab working on an invention when his phone rang. He immediately looked at it and saw the number, figuring out it was important. Adam and Bree, who were playing a game of Online Ping Pong, saw him start to leave the lab. "Where are you going?" Adam asked. "I have an important call I need to take." Davenport answered before going upstairs.

"What was that about, rather what did he mean?" Adam asked Bree after Davenport had fully left. "I don't know what he means. Maybe it has something related to our bionics." Bree told Adam. "How about we follow him and find out?" Adam asked Bree. "Sounds like a good idea." Bree said as she went upstairs, Adam following her.

Once Bree and Adam were upstairs, they hid behind the kitchen counter. Davenport then answered the phone, not knowing they were there. "Hello?" He asked, unsure.  _"Ah yes, Dr. Davenport. I think now might be the time."_  The voice on the other line said, unknowingly on speaker. Davenport froze. "The time for what?" He squeaked.

Adam and Bree were listening carefully, as to not make any noise.  _"To find what you've been missing since that night."_  The unknown man said. Davenport froze again before sitting in the office chair he had in the corner. "How did you know?" He asked, his voice low.  _"The computer found information you might want."_  The voice said and the phone crackled as Davenport played with his shirt collar, nervous.

'What has he been missing?' Bree mouths to Adam. 'I have no clue.' Adam mouthed back. "What is it?" Davenport whispered.  _"The computer here located four other chips, three of them implanted in people and two of them in the same area."_  The phone confirmed. Davenport knew he had only created two others besides Adam, Bree and Chase, his own children, ones that were born and made with a certain chemical, not created. "Thank you." He answered.  _"Not a problem but remember what we talked about."_  The person on the other line hung up. "Amy. Breana and Danny." Davenport whispered, looking outside.

"Amy. Breana and Danny. Who are they?" Bree asked, coming out from the counter now. "I don't know." Adam said, confused. Davenport looked over at Bree and jumped slightly. "I.. I didn't know you were there. Please don't sneak up on me." Davenport told Bree and Adam sounding sad. He took a deep breath.

"Well, you might not remember much, but Amy, she was my wife before Tasha, before I even created you guys. I.. still kinda love her. And Breana and Danny, you might remember even less about them. They're yours and Adam and Chase's younger twin brother and sister, mine and Amy's kids. They were bionic like you guys, but one day, just one day, they were kidnapped. All of you were still kinda really little. And Amy, she left after it was clear that they weren't going to be found anytime soon because it was too much for her. And so, that's how we came to where we are today." Davenport finished as he sighed. Out of the blue he got Bree and sat her on his lap.

Adam looked at Davenport, eyes wide and speechless. "What can we do to find them?" Bree asked, frowning as she sat on Davenport's lap. Davenport paused. "Well in the note Amy left she said she was going to go live with her best friend Hannah somewhere in West Hollywood. And Breana and Danny well, I know they still have their bionics and they should be about fourteen now, just a year younger than Chase. God I miss them." He looked at Bree. "After a while, I just kinda gave up, there were no leads and we couldn't call the police because of the bionics, and when Amy left it was just settled. Plus I had to take care of you guys" Davenport explained.

Adam was still speechless. "Wait, couldn't we help find them?" He asked. "Yeah, I agree with Adam, couldn't we help find them?" Bree asked, looking up at Davenport. He thought for a moment. "It might be too dangerous for you guys to find Breana and Danny, people who kidnap are usually very bad and also tend to be psychotically evil." Davenport told Bree and Adam.

"But.. uh.. um.." Adam started. "We'll be fine." Bree said. Davenport shook his head. "I don't know and it's too dangerous right now." Davenport sighed. "Even though it's harder to hurt you guys with the bionics, I still don't want anything to happen to you guys. I.. I don't really even know anymore." Davenport said, looking away from Bree's eyes.

~Bulletproof~

Breana and Danny woke up again as someone other than Marcus walked in to the room they were in. Breana leaned into Danny, trying not to let on that she was scared. As the man walked up, he could be seen clearer. He had a menacing look in his eyes, almost as if he was capable of murder.

"You kids just aren't good for anything, are you? But let's have some fun, shall we?" He spat. Breana whimpered and Danny wrapped his arms around her protectively, snarling in anger at the man for even hurting his baby sister in the first place and taking them from their mom and dad.

The man kicked Danny in the side, and he flinched in pain. "Danny!" Breana let out a weak cry, having gone so long without adequate food, just table scraps here and there. "It's ok Breana, I'm fine." Danny told her. Breana went over to him, but the man stopped her. "So, you're weak are you?" He asked seeing the look on her face. She tried to make out a 'no' and stand up for herself and her brother, but all that came out was a soft whimper.

"So that's a yes then." The man said as he started hitting Breana, saving the best for last. He hit her in the back of her neck where her chip was, very, very hard and she whined and whimpered in pain. The man left quickly and Danny flinched in pain via telepathy limped and over to Breana, who was starting to fall unconscious. "Danny.." She breathed, her breathing harsh and forced. Danny made himself not cry and he gently took Breana in his arms. Her chip sent out a signal to the others, Adam, Bree, Chase's, Danny's and even Marcus'.

Marcus felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and ran to Breana and Danny. "What's wrong?" He asked. Danny looked up at Marcus sadly as Breana continued falling under. "She was hit in her neck, where her chip is, very, very hard. And now my neck hurts as well." Danny told Marcus. "Owie." he said, rubbing his neck. "Did her hit her?" Marcus asked. "It was hard to tell." Danny told Marcus, moving some of Breana's hair out of her face.

Danny continued to hold Breana as she fell unconscious, and her invisibility started to act up as she feel under. "What should we do?" Marcus asked. "I.. I don't know." Danny stuttered. "I would ask my dad how to help her, but he probably was the one who hit her." Marcus says. Danny nodded, looking at Marcus again. "Yeah..." He trailed off.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened to you guys." Marcus told Danny. He shook his head and smiled just a little. "It's ok, it's not your fault." Danny told him. Marcus sighed and then left shortly after.

"Safe and Sound, pas cette fois." Danny told an unconscious Breana, kissing her forehead. "Je vous aime ma soeur." He told her, still holding her in his arms.

~Bulletproof~

Back at the Davenport house, Adam flinched in pain as his chip got the signal from Breana's and he began rubbing his neck. Bree then began to rub her neck as well. Davenport had a worried look on his face now. "Are you ok?" He asked Bree, who as still sitting on his lap. "My neck hurts." Bree told him. Davenport looked at Bree again, trying to think if anything could have caused that.

Bree looked at Adam. "Your neck hurts too right?" She asked him. He nodded. "Yeah, Ouchie." He said. "That's interesting." Davenport said before moving Bree's hair out of the way and taking a look where her chip would be. "Maybe it has something to do with Breana and Danny." Bree suggest.

"I don't know how that would work." Davenport said. "It doesn't look like anything's wrong from outside, so I'll take you downstairs and we'll see." He told Bree before carrying her downstairs.

"Thanks for being a great dad." Bree said.  _'Did she just call me dad?'_  Davenport thought. "You'rer welcome." He said sheepishly to Bree, smiling a little. Adam followed Bree and Davenport to the lab, still rubbing his neck and trying to make it better.

Bree put a hand on her neck as Davenport went and looked at her again, scanning her neck with the portable scanner. He groaned frustratedly after a minute or so. "I can't seem to find anything wrong." Davenport told Bree.

"But it seems like there  _is_  something wrong." Bree told him.  "Well I guess I could scan your body via your capsule." Davenport told Bree. Adam sat in one of the chairs in the lab, watching Bree and Davenport.

Bree went into her capsule and Davenport started the scan. Adam yawned and Bree looked over at him. Just then, Chase walked into the lab. "What are you doing?" He asked, rubbing his neck as well. Davenport looked over at Chase for second. "Trying to see if there's anything wrong with Bree since her neck hurts. I can't find anything though." He told Chase, not looking up from the computer this time.

Bree yawned. "I'm tired Mr. Davenport." She said. "I'm tired too." Adam muttered sleepily. "Me three." Chase said, yawing. "Well you guys could go to bed." Davenport told them, sighing in remembrance of Breana, Danny and Amy. "Are you ok?" Chase asked upon hearing the sigh. Davenport looked at Chase, unsure of what exactly to say.

"Thanks." Bree yawned again. "You're welcome." Davenport told her. Adam then went to his capsule as him, Bree and Chase got ready for bed. "Goodnight guys." Davenport told them before going upstairs.

"So, what happened?" Chase asked after Davenport left. "He got a phone call about his kids, Danny and Breana." Bree answered. "What?! And how do you/we know it's them?" Chase asked, surprised.

Adam looked at Bree and Chase. "She's right, though I don't remember beyond what he explained." He told Chase. "I'm pretty sure it's them. Can we talk more in the morning?, I'm tired." Bree asked Chase.

"Ok." Chase said before going to sleep and Adam and Bree did the same.

*French Translations as follows:

1\. Safe and Sound, pas cette fois.- Safe and Sound, not this time.

2\. Je vous aime ma soeur.- I love you my sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's this next chapter. Breana has Super Smarts and Heat Vision, so Danny would've picked up the French form her if you didn't understand that. And I don't know French (Yet) so I just used Google Translate. Pathetic right? Well anyways, I hope you like this chapter and have a good day.
> 
> Xoxo, Breana


End file.
